The Grangers
by SugarPoppies
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret. That secret is her little sister, Isabella Granger. How will everyone react to a new, older addition to Hogwarts? Pairs: RHg and Isabella with Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not ever. How sad...

Isabella Williams was an average 13-year old girl in most people's eyes. Mid-back length brown hair and gorgeous golden brown eyes. Isabella, or Bella as she was called because of her radiant beauty, was normal sized in height and had a slim body, though not too skinny. She lived with her aunt Mary in Miami, Florida since she was 7. She was outgoing, fun, very intelligent, talented in singing and playing the guitar, and was a total guy magnet with a great sense of humor. To most people, the perfect girl.

"Bella! Isabella Karina Williams! Get your butt down here before you miss your bus!" yelled Bella's aunt, Mary, from the foot of the stairs of their huge beach house.

"I'm going!" yelled back Isabella. She had been writing in her journal while staring out at the rolling waves from the beach shore. Their house was located directly on the beach. Their backyard had a back door that led directly into the soft sand and the foamy water. Isabella snapped closed her journal, grabbed her Roxy messenger bag, and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Bye Bella" said Mary, giving her niece a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye auntie."

"See you at 5 ok?"

"Yeah" exclaimed Bella as she bounded out the front door and headed towards the bus.

"Bye kiddies!" yelled Isabella as she made her way out the bus door.

"Bye Bella!" everyone on the bus yelled back in unison, even the driver.

"Kissies!" Everyone laughed at Bella's comment.

"Auntie, I'm home!" hollered Bella as she dropped her bag onto the floor and placed the keys on a table.

"Auntie Mary!" All Bella heard was the sound of her echo in the empty house. She suddenly heard a strange voice coming from the den.

_What's that? Hopefully it's not any burglars or anything _Isabella thought, making her way towards the den. The hushed voices became louder and louder as Bella came nearer and nearer. Finally, she reached the wall that leads into the den.

"She's old enough to live with her real family now!" said a voice from inside the den. It sounded like a man's voice.

"No she is not! She is only 13, and I will not let her go with the fact that You-Know-Who is in power and getting stronger," a voice she recognized like that of her aunt's said.

"But someone with her spirit and charisma to keep the school distracted momentarily and possible make them feel safer" another voice responded. That sounded like a woman.

"I know and I really want her to go so she could see how her sister has living for the past 5 or 6 years! But we, I as one of her legal guardians, refuse to put her in a unsafe position like that, especially when that lunatic is running around trying to kill that boy and-" Mary argued.

But someone interrupted. "It seems we have an eavesdropper," someone said.

To Isabella, whoever said that seemed very close, but then she snapped out of it and looked up. _Uh-oh! Oops. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Property of JK Rowling. My name is Johandra. Not JK Rowling.

Isabella looked up and saw a tall, bearded old man. He looked like he was in his 80's. He had on glasses, and behind them stood out bright, twinkling turquoise eyes. His wardrobe was very abnormal, purple robes with silver moons and stars, but Bella decided that this stranger was a good person with a great sense of better judgment. Bella instantly like him, but then she saw the expression on her aunt's face. She was wearing an expression of slight anger and embarrassment, but mostly of curiosity and laughter. Behind her, there were two people: a man and a woman. The woman seemed strict, but she had an admiring look on her face. Her hair was pulled back into a perfect bun. The man looked tired with a tiny bit of bags under his eyes. He looked very nice a young.

"Oh! You're home!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Nice try Bella" said her aunt. Mary then stepped next to her niece and said "This is my nice, Isabella Williams." All three strangers came up to Bella and introduced themselves.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore," said the man with purple robes.

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

"My, my. She's as respectful and probably as sneaky as her sister," he said.

Bella laughed at this. She shook the strict woman's hand and learned that she was Minerva McGonagall. The tired looking man was Remus Lupin. "Why don't you all sit in the den while I get some drinks," said aunt Mary.

"I'll go with you," Isabella said.

"What the hell is going on?" Isabella asked her aunt harshly as she took five glasses from the cabinet and set them on the kitchen counter.

"Nothing," she answered simply.

"Yeah right" Bella said. "I have to know what's going on " she replied. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Mr.Dumbledore will explain it to you," she stated.

"Whatevs," Isabella mumbled.

They reentered the den and found our three guests sitting patiently. McGonagall and Lupin were whispering to each other, while Dumbledore was staring off into empty space. Weird guy. Nice, but weird. They gave everyone their glasses, McGonagall and Isabella took a sip of it. "Well, we better get down to business," said the man named Remus.

"Isabella, if I may call you that" said Remus. She looked at him.

"Of course," she said.

"Tell us what you know about your sister," said Remus.

"My sister?" she asked a bit doubtfully.

He nodded.

"Um...Well, for starters, my sister's name is Hermione Granger. My real name is also Granger, except it was changed to Williams because of my Aunt's custody over me here in the U.S. I know Hermione, or Mione as I called her, is 17 now. Four years older than me," she continued. "She lives in London with my mom and dad. Doesn't she go to a boarding school?"

"Yes she does. As a matter of fact, I am headmaster of that boarding school," Dumbledore said.

"Cool. What's that school's name again? Hog what?" she inquired.

"Hogwarts," said McGonagall.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Isabella choked on the piece of ice she was chewing on.

"My sister, my older sis, is a witch?!" she bellowed.

"Yes she is Isabella," said Dumbledore. "She has been there for the last 6 years" he said.

"Oh my god" she said slowly, not believing her ears. "Is today April first?" she asked to no one in particular.

"No, its June 9. Tomorrow is the last day of school" said Mary.

There was a deafening silence. Isabella suddenly started giggling, and then laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" her aunt asked.

"Nothing," Isabella said.

"Well, you should start packing your trunk Miss Williams, or should I say Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.

"What? Start packing what?"

"Your bags. Surely your aunt mentioned something to you about you leaving to England with us."

"No," Bella replied sounding confused.

"Minerva could you please help her pack her trunk?" asked Dumbledore politely.

She nodded and gave her a little push towards the stairs. "Hold up there cowboy! I'm not leaving until someone explains what is going on!" she shouted, finally coming to her senses.

"Nymphadora Tonks will explain all of this to you as soon as we arrive in England," said Lupin.

"Who's Nymphadora Tonks? That is some whacked out name" Isabella said.

"Isabella," said Mary reproachfully.

"She works with us. She will explain it all."

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella was scrambling around the room, getting as many stuff as she could possibly fit into a duffel bag placed on her bed.

"Do you have other bags?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Isabella while zipping close her duffel bag. "Lemme get them."

"No need Miss Granger," she said.

Isabella stared at Professor McGonagall. She had taken a wooden stick out of her cloak, waved it around as she said something like "Acid trunks". Bella was flabbergasted. She had used a wand.

"Is that a wand? What did you say? Acid trunks?" Bella blurted out extremely quickly.

"Yes it is. I said accio trunks," she replied simply, stating it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Bella said.

She waved her wand once again and all of Bella's clothes and other articles flew out of their place and landed neatly into all of her bags.

"Wow", Isabella murmured under her breath. She was impressed. She wondered if her sister could do that sort of stuff. Of course she can, thought Isabella.

"Miss Granger?" Isabella snapped out of her thoughts again.

"Yeah?" asked Bella with a slight dazed look on her face.

"We must go downstairs. You're luggage and other personal belongings are already downstairs" said Professor McGonagall.

"Ok," replied Isabella. Cleary, this was a woman I do not want to mess with at all, thought Isabella.

"Are you ready to leave?" asked the man named Dumbledore as soon as Isabella appeared in the den's doorway.

"Leave?! I'm not leaving! I don't want to leave!" exclaimed Bella. Wait, then why did that lady pack my bags, thought Isabella.

"Bella, come here. I have to talk to you," Aunt Mary said, stepping forward and leading Isabella towards the backyard.

"Be back soon," said Lupin.

Mary nodded silently. "Bella, we need to talk," said Mary. They were already walking towards the door leading to the beach.

"About what?" asked Bella.

"About how your life is going to change, why you're leaving, and how important this is to the rest of the world," she responded, almost regrettably.

"Fire away," said Bella, opening the back door.

They both stepped out onto the soft, moist sand, the mist of the ocean spraying against their bare ankles. "Bella, you know why you came here in the first place right?" asked her aunt.

"Well, yeah. My parents wanted me to get the best out of my modeling career by moving here right after Hermione left to that school."

"No," said Mary.

"Wait what?" Bella asked.

"Well," Mary scratched her head, "You were actually sent here for protection against Lord Voldemort."

"Huh?"

"Lord Voldemort."

"Who's that?" she asked.

Isabella's aunt gave a long sigh. "Lord Voldemort is one of the most powerful wizards of his time. However, instead of using his powers for good, he uses them for evil. He kills people just for the love of it. His ultimate goal is to kill take over the world and rid the world of all non-magic people, muggle-born wizards, and half-bloods."

"You see, when your sister entered her first year at Hogwarts, she was sorted into the same group or house, Gryffindor, as Harry Potter," she said.

"Who's Harry Potter?"

She sighed. "Harry Potter is boy who escaped Lord Voldemort when he was only a year old. Lord Voldemort murdered his parents in front of Harry," Isabella gasped, " and was going to kill Harry. But when he said the incantation to kill him, it somehow backfired and killed Voldemort. All Harry is left with is a scar that connects him with Voldemort."

"And what does he have to do with Hermione?" Isabella asked.

"You do remember that before you came here to live with me, your sister sent you a letter the day after Halloween talking about her new school and the previous day's events?"

She nodded.

"You remember that Harry's name was on that?"

"Now that you say that, yeah. She said that she had made new friends after being attacked by a kid in the girls bathroom. These two guys named Ronald Weasel and Harry Potter."

It was her aunt's turn to nod.

"It's Ronald Weasley," another voice said from behind them. Both ladies turned around. Standing behind them was Dumbledore. "Perhaps it would be better for me to continue your story," he said.

"Yes," Bella's aunt said.


End file.
